elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Turedus Talanian
Turedus Talanian is an Imperial warrior and member of House Telvanni residing in the town of Tel Vos. He is the chief of Master Aryon's mercenary guard, and is the author of the House Telvanni guidebook The Affairs of Wizards. Interactions Trade Mission to the Zainab The Nerevarine helps Turedus in his effort to learn what the Zainab tribe of Ashlanders want, in order to improve relations with them. Dialogue Greeting "I'm Turedus Talanian, chief of Master Aryon's mercenary guard. Providing for the prosperity of Tel Vos and the village of Vos is my trade. And, from the looks of you, adventuring is your trade. If you are an adventurer, would you be interested in a little work?" :work "We've been trying to establish trade links with the Zainab. Master Aryon thinks that shared self-interest will make the Zainab more careful about offending Tel Vos. But dealing with the Zainab is tricky, requiring knowledge of the Ashlanders, a silver tongue, and sharp wits. I'll pay you 100 drakes to visit the Zainab camp and find out what goods the tribe would be interested in trading for. Will you take the job?" ::"No thanks." "I'm sorry. Perhaps you'll reconsider. The offer stands." ::"I'll take the job." "Good. When you've determined the trade goods wanted by the Zainab, report back to me." :::trade goods wanted "When we know the trade goods wanted by the Zainab, we hope to engage them in trade as a step towards establishing better relations with them." ::::work "Thank you for your report. So you think Cure Common Disease and Cure Blight Disease potions would be valuable trade goods. That makes sense. Master Aryon will be pleased. He can produce such potions very easily. Well done, Name]. Here's your 100 drakes, with my thanks. I'll tell Master Aryon how you've handled this. I think he'll be pleased. And here. You'll find this amulet handy when visiting Telvanni wizards." :::: "Thank you for your report. So you think Cure Common Disease and Cure Blight Disease potions would be valuable trade goods. That makes sense. Master Aryon will be pleased. He can produce such potions very easily. Well done, %PCName. Here's your 100 drakes, with my thanks. I'll tell Master Aryon how you've handled this. I think he'll be pleased. If you're interested, and Master Aryon has work for you, you'll have my recommendation. And here. You'll find this amulet handy when visiting Telvanni wizards." :::::Greeting "Name. Thank you again for your help. Did you have a question for me?" :::::work "Yes, I'm pleased, and I think Master Aryon will be pleased." :::Zainab camp "Zainab camp is southwest of the village of Vos, near the foothills of Red Mountain. Here. Let me mark it on your map. Head southwest across the Grazelands until you strike the foothills, then head south, keeping the foothills on your right. When you pass the Dwemer ruins of Nchuleft on the western edge of the Grazelands, you'll cross an east-west road; Zainab Camp is eight or ten yurts east of the hills and south of that road." my trade "I'm a warrior by trade, and an officer by training. I served in the Legions, and I know how to run a garrison. I know how to fight, and I know how to lead men. Master Aryon is a very original thinker, and I help him keep his feet on the ground." Greeting "Name. Thank you again for your help. Did you have a question for me?" Appearances * ru:Туредус Таланиан Category:Morrowind: House Telvanni Members Category:Morrowind: Tel Vos Characters Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers